The cosmetics industry has been using a blend of ABS (acrylonitrile, butadiene, and styrene) and SAN (styrene acrylonitrile) to produce plastic articles such as containers, make-up covers and lip gloss tubes. The exterior of the plastic article desires high gloss, good weatherability, good impact resistance, good thermal properties and high mar & scratch resistance. It is also desirable to pre-compound all components such that, when applied, they appear to have been produced from a single, homogenous component. Success in incorporating metallic colors has been limited and paint adherence to the resin is less satisfactory because ABS/SAN blend lacks suitable high temperature properties. Also less than desirable is mar resistance of the surface of the ABS/SAN article. Certain blends of ionomers with polyamides are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,478, 5,587,430, 5,700,890, 5,859,137, 5,866,658, 5,902,869, and 6,399,684 as well as US patent application 2002/0004555. There is a need for a resin composition having better mechanical properties.